


astro autocorrects to astrology

by KakeWarlock



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and betrayal, bc i am one, except sanha, he kno what up, im a slut for fluff, im aslo too soft, memes are here, moonbin needs to pass, my babies are failing, no one is safe here, so they will be too, thay all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: Moonbin: what classEunwoo: uhh our worst nightmareMj: he who shall not be namedJinjin: Astrology?Rocky: *gasps*Moonbin: wats astrologyMoonbin: i do not kno of an astrologyMoonbin: is it some kind of idol group???orA group of friends who all made the mistake of taking an Astrology class but told in a gc.





	1. Versace Group

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake  
> but so was i  
> i think
> 
> (this was inspired by astro always autocorrecting to astrology on my phone and the fact that my sister accidently almost took an astrology class which i didnt even kno existed???)

**Jinjin:** so who’s failing

 

**Sanha:** do u have to ask that everytime we leave this class

 

**Rocky:** everytime we leave hell u mean

 

**Sanha:** yea that

 

**Jinjin:** it is a great conversation starter

 

**Eunwoo:** no it isnt

**Eunwoo:** mj just curled into a ball when u sent that

 

**Mj:** is it too late to die

 

**Rocky:** i ask myself that everyday

 

**Eunwoo:** i think hes crying rn

 

**Jinjin:** oops

 

**Moonbin:** atone for ur sins u frog

 

**Rocky:** smh stfu smart ass

 

**Moonbin:** wowowow

 

**Sanha:** haha wym smart

**Sanha:** i have a better grade than him in this class

 

**Moonbin:** what class

 

**Eunwoo:** uhh our worst nightmare

 

**Mj:** he who shall not be named

 

**Jinjin:** Astrology?

 

**Rocky:** *gasps*

 

**Moonbin:** wats astrology

**Moonbin:** is it some kind of idol group???

 

**Eunwoo:** i dont think ur helping

 

**Mj:** i want my mom

 

**Jinjin:** tough luck

**Jinjin:** life aint fair

 

**Sanha:** and thats why u have an F in the class

 

**Eunwoo:** i just choked

 

**Rocky:** the disrespekt is strong in this one

 

**Mj:** serves u right Jinjin

**Mj:** best visual my ass

 

**Moonbin:** correction

**Moonbin:** im good in astrology

**Moonbin:** and second

**Moonbin:** the best visual is ur ass

 

**Mj:** aw but its not ur ass

**Mj:** so pls get ur head out of it

 

**Sanha:** SHOT THROUGH THE HEART

 

**Rocky:** AND YOURE TO BLAME

 

**Eunwoo:** HONEY YOU GIVE LOOOOVE

 

**Mj:** A BAD NAME

 

**Jinjin:** how did u guys do that

**Jinjin:** did u practice or smth

**Jinjin:** u have no lives

 

**Eunwoo:** u rite but at least we have a decent grade in our classes

 

**Jinjin:** when did u lose respect for me???

 

**Moonbin:** join the club

**Moonbin:** actually im joining the club

**Moonbin:** cuz ur the loser

 

**Jinjin:**

 

**Sanha:** are u talking to urself

**Sanha:** bc ur the only little one here

 

**Jinjin:** i will literally leave

 

**Moonbin:** finally

 

**Eunwoo:** no one will miss u

 

**Rocky:** begone rat

 

**Mj:**

 

_ Jinjin has left the group chat _

 

**Sanha:** dreams really do come true

 

\----------------------------------

**Rocky:** gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang

 

**Eunwoo:** stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop 

**Eunwoo:** u have been singing that all day and istg someone is going to die the next time i hear that.

 

**Mj:** haha rocky you too poor to afford gucci, stop faking

 

**Rocky:** ^ you right bro but so are u

 

**Mj:** i know that

**Mj:** thats why im not fronting

 

**Moonbin:** haha guys i have a story about the gucci of the gang that happened in literature club.

 

**Sanha:** hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung

**Sanha:** hyung if u ever loved me stop rn

 

**Moonbin:** u a rat and you deserve this

 

**Eunwoo:** Gucci of the gang?

**Eunwoo:** what has this literature club done to you guys

 

**Moonbin:** waIT

**Moonbin:** GET JINJIN IN HERE SO EVERYONE CAN WITNESS THIS

 

**Mj:** oof on it

 

_ Jinjin has joined the groupchat _

 

**Jinjin:** im here bc mj was screaming about tea

**Jinjin:** it better be good tea or im going unfriend all of you

 

**Moonbin:** dont worry :)))))))))))))

 

**Sanha:** moonbin I hate u shut up 

 

**Rocky:** ummm we spilling secrets not tea haha get ur facts str8 

 

**Jinjin:** uh bitch my facts are the only str8 thing abt me

**Jinjin:** get with the program 

 

**Moonbin:** anywaysssss

**Moonbin:** so we were sharing poems we made in literature class

**Moonbin:** and the teacher is like Sanha how abt u go I haven't heard anything from you in a while

 

**Sanha:** IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO STOP YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW 

 

**Mj:** all bridges will be burned today

 

**Eunwoo:** the only time I wish to be in literature club.

 

**Moonbin:** and he's all confident and picks up his paper

**Moonbin:** and his poem was like

**Moonbin:** wait

 

**Rocky:** oh my God just tell us

 

**Moonbin:** do u guys know the lyrics to gucci gang

 

**Rocky:** u know it

 

**Mj:** not rely

 

**Eunwoo:** I thought the song was just the gucci gang part???

 

**Moonbin:** here is the part you need to know

**Moonbin:** Gucci Gang x7   
Spend ten racks on a new chain   
My bitch love do cocaine, ooh   
I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name   
I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring   
Rather go and buy Balmains

 

**Eunwoo:** yeah gucci gang is just the only thing said in the song haha

 

**Jinjin:** wtf rocky u like this???

 

**Rocky:** quality music

 

**Moonbin:** so Sanha stands up and talks like a fucking audiobook for a Charles Dickens novel

 

**Sanha:** wow a fire

**Sanha:** and how convenient

**Sanha:** your pokemon cards are right by it

 

**Moonbin:** and he says Versace Group instead of Gucci Gang seven times

 

**Mj:** isn't this for ur literature club??

 

**Moonbin:** wait it gets better

**Moonbin:** this was the rest

**Moonbin:** spend ten dollars on a necklace 

My friends loves to do the white flour

I met a female dog, but I have forgotten her name

I can not buy this dog a wedding ring

For I will spend my depleting money on cool pants

 

**Rocky:** OMG WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Eunwoo:** this is gold

**Eunwoo:** I'd listen to this everyday 

 

**Mj:** oh my “my friend loves to do the white flour” nice saveeee Sanha this is great

 

**Jinjin:** I'M CONVINCED KIDZ BOP WILL USE THIS FOR THE SONG

 

**Sanha:** yall stap 

**Sanha:** I was 100% serious

 

**Moonbin:** and the teacher didn't notice anything

**Moonbin:** she said it was a lyrical masterpiece 

 

**Rocky:** this is better way better than lil pump

**Rocky:** Sanha should be a rapper

 

**Sanha:** I hate all of you

 

**Jinjin:** I screenshotted the gc so I can never forget

 

**Sanha:** wow a hammer

**Sanha:** and how convenient

**Sanha:** ur exo shrine is right next to it

 

**Jinjin:** i can buy more but you cant erase the past

 

**Mj:** actually no you cant buy more

**Mj:** bc u havent paid this months rent

**Mj:** or last month

 

**Jinjin:** :’)

 

\------------------------------

 

**Eunwoo:** i love coming home to moonbin making a bunch of mini pies that are scattering our table

**Eunwoo:** no not rlly

 

**Rocky:** i love pie

**Rocky:** it cant be that bad can it?

 

**Moonbin:** oops

**Moonbin:** u came home b4 i finished

 

**Eunwoo:** ur not done yet wtf???

 

**Jinjin:** eunwoo is probably overreacting

**Jinjin:** how many pies is it

 

**Eunwoo:** idk i left as soon as possible

 

**Moonbin:** i made abt 430 im almost to my goal

 

**Sanha:** holy shit

 

**Mj:** LANGUAGE!

**Mj:** but holy shit thats a lot of pies

 

**Sanha:** ^

 

**Rocky:** y did u make so much?

 

**Moonbin:** to sacrifice to the gods

**Moonbin:** i need help to pass my test

 

**Jinjin:** u could just study?

 

**Moonbin:** u could just study too but i dont see u doing that smh

 

**Eunwoo:** oh my god i went downstairs

**Eunwoo:** it got worse

**Eunwoo:**

  
  


**Sanha:** are u worshiping the fucking devil???

 

**Mj:** do u want to talk this out moonbin?

 

**Moonbin:** this is not the sign of the devil. This is ouR SIGN OF PROTECTION

 

**Eunwoo:** he needs help

 

**Moonbin:** I can't fail this class pls

 

**Jinjin:** this is mildly questioning

**Jinjin:** does he need help

 

**Rocky:** wait if u made like 430

**Rocky:** wat is ur goal

 

**Moonbin:** the sign of achievement 

**Moonbin:** 666

 

**Mj:** haha the police is on their way 

**Mj:** stay put


	2. i got a basketball game tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha: i have that stupid date you set me up for remember???  
> Jinjin: oh that  
> Rocky: JIN U DID WAT  
> Mj: oh my god  
> Moonbin: holy shit this just got 10x better  
> Eunwoo: i can drop out of school and get paid writing dramas out of our lives istg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof since you guys liked this here is the trashy second chapter.  
> follow my twitter @KakeWarlock and check out my other stories (i have an astro oneshot i wrote called Always for Astro and a #97line one that has astro in it)  
> and jbj( the group with hyunbin) has ruined my life??? and my wallet???  
> taehyun is my bias but everybody else is my bias wrecker haha.

**Rocky:** what did you guys put for the bonus question on ur astrology test?

 

**Mj:** I put Sagittarius 

 

**Eunwoo:** tf is a sagittarius

 

**Moonbin:** ^ me in class everyday

 

**Rocky:** uhh but i got cancer???

 

**Mj:** oof idk i guessed the shit out of that question

**Mj:** im failing that class

 

**Sanha:** haha is anyone passing

**Sanha:** btw i got aries

 

**Eunwoo:** wtffffff

**Eunwoo:** i have all As in my classes

**Eunwoo:** except this one

 

**Sanha:** hey

**Sanha:** mines the opposite

 

**Moonbin:** waIT

**Moonbin:** what do u have sanha

 

**Sanha:** an A?

 

**Rocky:** wat how

**Rocky:** wat kind of deals with the devil have you been making to pass

 

**Sanha:** you mean what kind of appointments i have to make with my crazy aunt who is a psychic and carries around tarot cards 24/7 to pass

 

**Rocky:** and that

 

**Eunwoo:** u could have helped me study u lil brat

 

**Mj:** same dude

**Mj:** top 10 anime betrayals

 

**Jinjin:** wait

**Jinjin:** we had a bonus question???

 

\------------------

**Jinjin:** i dont mind that i dont mind no i dont mind the rain

**Jinjin:** like a widows heart we fall apart but never fade away

 

**Sanha:** its 4 in the morning

**Sanha:** hyung are u ok?

 

**Jinjin:** hmmm

**Jinjin:** yea just studying

 

**Mj:** just studying?

**Mj:** but youve been studying ever since we got home

**Mj:** thats 11 hours

 

**Moonbin:** why yall talking this early

**Moonbin:** oh shit jinjin

 

**Eunwoo:** moonbin woke me up

**Eunwoo:** wats wrong

 

**Jinjin:** nothings wrong

**Jinjin:** i didnt think anyone was awake so i sent a song lyric

 

**Moonbin:** i dont think thats all

 

**Jinjin:** but rocky literally sent his crappy song last week

 

**Rocky:** yea but your lyrics are unsettling and worrying

**Rocky:** maybe you should sleep

 

**Sanha:** ohmygod

**Sanha:**  “i could say goodbye and you know where i went; i just wrote a letter that will never be sent”

**Sanha:** wat kind of music do you listen to???

 

**Jinjin:** tru music

 

**Eunwoo:** wow its called hollywood undead?

**Eunwoo:** its english

 

**Moonbin:** wait is this the music you listen to

**Moonbin:** why didnt you ever tell us

 

**Jinjin:** thats a very fucking loaded question

**Jinjin:** i dont tell you guys a lot of things

 

**Mj:** im coming 

**Mj:** where are u?

 

**Jinjin:** kitchen

 

**Mj:** ok

 

**Rocky:** hyung u can tell us anything

**Rocky:** u kno that rite?

 

**Eunwoo:** mhm

**Eunwoo:** you dont have to pretend to be happy

 

**Jinjin:** haha i dont pretend to be happy?\

**Jinjin:** i just get rlly sad at 4am when im trying to study for a stupid fucking class while listening to music abt ppl who want to die and sometimes it influences how i think

 

**Moonbin:** its fine to think like that

**Moonbin:** im pretty sure everybody does that

 

**Mj:** wat the fuck are u saying

**Mj:** u think that saying shit like that is fine???

 

**Moonbin:** yes?

**Moonbin:** i do it all the time so its not that bad

 

**Eunwoo:** okay ill shut him up

**Eunwoo:** tomorrow we’re all going to have along talk and then study AS A GROUP

 

**Jinjin:** ok

**Jinjin:** bye

 

**Mj:** i have him

**Mj:** he looks like a zombie

 

**Rocky:** good he needs his sleep

**Rocky:** oof sanha where did u go

 

**Sanha:** on my laptop

**Sanha:** is it bad to say that i rlly like their music?

 

**Rocky:** oh my

 

\-----------------

 

**Mj:** sanha

**Mj:** wat the fuck are u wearing

 

**Sanha:** art bitch

 

**Eunwoo:** they give us one day to wear whatever we want and u choose that

 

**Sanha:** at least im not a basic bitch haha

 

**Jinjin:** i heard inaPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE

**Jinjin:** i havent seen sanha today whats up

 

**Moonbin:** sanha looks weird?

**Moonbin:** i mean i havent seen him yet either

 

**Rocky:** sanha?

**Rocky:** wat happened 

 

**Eunwoo:** nothing lover boy

 

**Sanha:** lover boy?

**Sanha:** hyung has a crush

 

**Rocky:** no i dont haha

**Rocky:** eunwoo delusional rn

 

**Jinjin:** we can talk abt rockys pining later but

**Jinjin:** i want to see sanha

 

**Mj:** its ugly

**Mj:** and i swear if he strums that fake ass 2 year old guitar toy one more time during class i will smash it on his head.

 

**Sanha:** yea

**Sanha:** if u can reach my head that is.

 

**Mj:** huh

**Mj:** u rite

 

**Moonbin:** so all i learned is that sanha looks horrible and there a guitar 

 

**Sanha:** stop hating im great

 

**Rocky:** i doubt he looks THAT bad

 

**Sanha:** thankk you

 

**Eunwoo:** no he does

**Eunwoo:** do u guys have a pic

 

**Mj:** no but im rite next to sanha

**Mj:** ill take one rn

 

**Rocky:** wat?!?

**Rocky:** where are u guys rn

 

**Jinjin:** possessive much

**Jinjin:** but yes where are u

 

**Eunwoo:** oh they went to go get stuff from the art class

 

**Rocky:** hmm ok

 

**Mj:**

**Mj:** idk where he put his guitar

 

**Sanha:** u shall never find it

 

**Rocky:** oh

**Rocky:** OH

**Rocky:** uhhh i suddenly have to go

 

**Sanha:** hmm?

**Sanha:** bye then!

 

**Moonbin:** the lotion is in the cabinet btw ;)))))

 

**Eunwoo:** haha omggggg

 

**Rocky:** kys

**Rocky:** all of you

 

**Eunwoo:** sanha looks so cute

**Eunwoo:** i just want to pinch his cheeks

 

**Jinjin:** your wearing down syndrome colors

 

**Sanha:** uhhh ok?

 

**Mj:** im sorry hes scarred by his bio teacher dont mind him

 

**Jinjin:** everything was yellow and blue

**Jinjin:** everything

 

**Mj:** its ok

 

**Moonbin:** everyone is this gc is gayyy for each other

**Moonbin:** eyy eunwoo its our turn ;)

 

**Eunwoo:** eww no

**Eunwoo:** i have morals no thank you

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Rocky:** hi my name is tre i got a basketball game tomorrow well imma point guard. I got shoe game

 

**Moonbin:** ayyyy the vines

 

**Rocky:** but rlly i do have a game tomorrow

**Rocky:** are u guys gonna go???

 

**Jinjin:** i kinda wanted to sleep but

**Jinjin:** ill come cheer you on

 

**Mj:** ill make sure jinwoo gets sleep b4 he goes haha.

 

**Eunwoo:** ill probs be able to go

 

**Moonbin:** same i can go

 

**Rocky:** sanha?

**Rocky:** can u come?

 

**Sanha:** uh i dont think i can

**Sanha:** im sorry

 

**Rocky:** oh

 

**Mj:** wait why cant u go

 

**Jinjin:** this is preposterous

 

**Sanha:** i have that stupid date you set me up for remember???

 

**Jinjin:** oh that

 

**Rocky:** JIN U DID WAT

 

**Mj:** oh my god

 

**Moonbin:** holy shit this just got 10x better

 

**Eunwoo:** i can drop out of school and get paid writing dramas out of our lives istg

 

**Rocky:** who is it with??? 

**Rocky:** ill fite them

 

**Sanha:** uh hyunbin?

 

**Rocky:** nvm haha have fun!

 

**Mj:** hyunbin? Like the model looking Hyunbin?

 

**Sanha:** yes i got a date with that Hyunbin

 

**Jinjin:** yea it took me while to get u that date.

 

**Eunwoo:** why do i have a feeling that you guys are planning smth?

 

**Moonbin:** us?

**Moonbin:** never

 

**Sanha:** im confused

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sanha:** huh hyung?

**Sanha:** do any of you guys know why hyunbin is ignoring me?

 

**Mj:** oh no we dont know anything

**Mj:** did he cancel the plans with u?

 

**Sanha:** yeah

**Sanha:** he just texted me.

 

**Rocky:** so that means you can come right?

 

**Sanha:** i guess so

**Sanha:** he looked rlly scared of me

 

**Rocky:** good

**Rocky:** :)

 

**Moonbin:** thats scary

**Moonbin:** remind me not to get on your bad side

 

**Jinjin:** i think this would classify as yandere actions

 

**Eunwoo:** i think i might need new friends

 

**Rocky:**  ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve made it to the end.
> 
> how did you feel abt this chapter comment down below. 
> 
> A little note abt me: my favorite english band is Hollywood Undead, closely followed by AJR. I own all of their songs and i even have a doc full of their quotes that inspire me to write. (ps AJR'S music is amazing. Drama is a BOP Weak is way too good, and Im not famous is s o g o o d.
> 
> So comment down below your favorite english band, a song you love by them, and why you love them so much. (only if you want). i neeeeeeeeeed more music!


	3. who DO you like????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes wrong but dont worry its not sad. yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent updated in such a long time omg im so sorry forgive me and take this trash
> 
> I DID NOT EDIT THIS LOL IT MIGHT BE HORRIBLE

**Sanha:** i am NOT cute

**Sanha:** when will ppl learn this

 

**Moonbin:** learn to lie to themselves?

**Moonbin:** i mean u got it down

 

**Sanha:** i will kill you

 

**Moonbin:** sucks to be u bc i already want to die

 

**Eunwoo:** same

 

**Jinjin:** same

 

**Mj:** same

 

**Rocky:** uh i actually value my life

 

**Sanha:** ur life is worth no value tho

 

**Eunwoo:** oh shit that got deep

 

**Jinjin:** u kno whats deep?

**Jinjin:** this astrology hw

 

**Mj:** we had hw?

**Mj:** since when???????

 

**Jinjin:** since today dumbass

 

**Rocky:** oh the moon sign and sun sign thingy?

 

**Jinjin:** yeah i dont get what that means

 

**Rocky:** tough luck bro i was just gonna copy off of namjoon

**Rocky:** that boy is hella smart

 

**Moonbin:** no one is smart if they take this class

**Moonbin:** no one

 

**Sanha:** oh i can help you guys?

**Sanha:** i mean im free

 

**Jinjin:** really?

**Jinjin:** you are amazing sanha i love you sm

 

**Rocky:** jinjin

**Rocky:** stop

 

**Jinjin:** :)

 

**Sanha:** well for the moon sign you have to find someone elses

**Sanha:** its basically finding out the true way someone views the world but hides it from ppl?

**Sanha:** its like uncovering their darkest secrets

 

**Rocky:** ….

 

**Eunwoo:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 

**Mj:** that was kinda funny sanha

 

**Sanha:** ?

 

**Moonbin:** i thiNK IM DYING

**Moonbin:** ROCKY SRUOGHRUOH

 

**Jinjin:** so i have to pick a partner

**Jinjin:** mj here i go

 

**Mj:** actually uh im already doing it with somebody

**Mj:** yeah uh rocky asked me

 

**Rocky:** i did?

 

**Mj:** yeah totally so uh you should go with sanha

**Mj:** spice things up

 

**Rocky:** oh

**Rocky:** OH I DID

**Rocky:** hahah

 

**Sanha:** but hyung i thought u asked me?

 

**Rocky:** i did?

 

**Eunwoo:** the drama in this gc is making me run out of popcorn istg

 

**Moonbin:** no eunwoo u never told me we had popcorn

 

**Eunwoo:** we? This popcorn in mine bitch

 

**Moonbin:** oh ok

 

**Eunwoo:** jkjk im in my room

 

**Moonbin:** woop woop bye guys 

 

**Sanha:** ooh getting it on

 

**Sanha:** but uh rocky ur not answering

 

**Mj:** how can someone this evil be so dense?

 

**Jinjin:** honestly same mj

**Jinjin:** i think thats the only reason i put up with him

 

**Rocky:** uh sorry sanha but the only reason i said yes to mj was bc mj said he didnt want to work with jinjin

 

**Jinjin:** u didnt???

**Jinjin:** why didnt u tell me this

 

**Mj:** i did?

 

**Eunwoo:** moonbin here and oh hell things are getting real.

 

**Sanha:** moonbin shut up

**Sanha:** i get u guys might not want to work with me but whats going on

 

**Jinjin:** honestly id like to know

 

**Rocky:** uh jinjin im sorry

**Rocky:** and forgive me for this

 

**Jinjin:** wdym

 

**Rocky:** bUT JINJIN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU SANHA

 

**Eunwoo:** oh my god

 

**Sanha:** !!!

 

**Rocky:** he told me himself

 

**Jinjin:** rocky…

 

**Mj:** holy shit im not part of this

 

**Sanha:** im so sorry jinwoo but 

**Sanha:** i dont feel the same

**Sanha:** i just

**Sanha:** i god i feel so bad

 

**Jinjin:** youre not the one who should be feeling bad

 

**Sanha:** no i do

**Sanha:** this is so embarrassing 

**Sanha:** im sorry

 

**Jinjin:** whatever

 

_ Jinjin has left the group chat _

 

**Mj:** what the fuck rocky

 

**Rocky:** i didnt mean to!

 

**Mj:** you’re a dick

**Mj:** be glad we’re gonna keep your secrets

 

_ Mj has left the group chat _

 

**Eunwoo:** that was too far

**Eunwoo:** rocky?

 

**Rocky:** shut the fuck up

**Rocky:** i dont need you up my ass too

 

**Sanha:** dont treat your elders like that

 

**Rocky:** rich coming from you

 

**Sanha:** what do you mean

 

**Rocky:** ur the least respectable person ive ever mean u piece of shit

 

**Eunwoo:** ENOUGH

**Eunwoo:** ROCKY SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE

**Eunwoo:** all of you are going to sleep RIGHT NOW

 

**Sanha:** yeah gn

 

**Rocky:** not even tired but sure

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PRIVATE CHAT**

 

**Sanha:** hyung

**Sanha:** are you awake?

 

**Jinjin:** its literally 1pm im awake

 

**Sanha:** oh 

**Sanha:** haha oops

 

**Jinjin:** what did you want me for

 

**Sanha:** oh me?

**Sanha:** haha nothing rlly

**Sanha:** just checking up on you

 

**Jinjin:** im fine

**Jinjin:** sipping tea and scrolling through memes

 

**Sanha:** ah ok then

**Sanha:** thats nice i guess

 

**Jinjin:** ok ok

**Jinjin:** what do you REALLY want

 

**Sanha:** things aren’t going to be weird between us are they?

**Sanha:** bc ur a good person hyung and i dont want us to ruin that friendship

 

**Jinjin:** id like to uh still be friends of course

**Jinjin:** who’s gonna feature in my diss tracks now

 

**Sanha:** oh shit u rite haha

**Sanha:** but like

**Sanha:** i thought u liked mj

 

**Jinjin:** woah why????

 

**Sanha:** bc last week you were drunk and cried on my shoulders like an idiot screaming i love you mj at every highschool boy that walked by when i was bringing you home

**Sanha:** thats why

 

**Jinjin:** i do like mj

 

**Sanha:** but i thought u liked me 

**Sanha:** whats going on

 

**Jinjin:** i never uh liked you

 

**Sanha:** im too sober for this

 

**Jinjin:** bitch u underage ur always gonna be too sober

**Jinjin:** and uh rocky uh tried to keep a secret by saying that ok

**Jinjin:**   but dont tell him i said that

 

**Sanha:** what

 

**Jinjin:** so just pretend that i like you and you dont like me 

**Jinjin:** AND DONT TELL ANYONE I TOLD YOU THIS

 

**Sanha:** im very confused but sure?

 

**Jinjin:** mj is working until 5 today so come over and ill explain this to u

 

**Sanha:** REALLY?????

 

**Jinjin:** why are u so happy

 

**Sanha:** i never came over b4

**Sanha:** u guys wouldnt let me

 

**Jinjin:** well now u can

**Jinjin:** but remember to bring ur astrology stuff

**Jinjin:** im failing this class

 

**Sanha:** lol hyung i think ur failing life

 

**Jinjin:** u rite

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**PRIVATE CHAT**

 

**Jinjin:** as much as i dont want to i’ll keep your little fucking secret

**Jinjin:** bc thats what friends DO

 

**Rocky:** jinjin im sorry

**Rocky:** i freaked out

 

**Jinjin:** its fine

**Jinjin:** im honestly surprised he doesnt know u have the gayest crush on him

**Jinjin:** or the fact that i have the gayest crush on mj

 

**Rocky:** i mean

**Rocky:** at least i didnt say that rite?

 

**Jinjin:** yeah be fucking glad

 

**Rocky:** whew

 

**Jinjin:** but dont expect this to be free ok?

 

**Rocky:** wdym?

 

**Jinjin:** im gonna treat you like the dirt on the bottom of my shoe bc im fucking pissed at you

**Jinjin:** and you know what you’re gonna treat me like?

 

**Rocky:** what?

 

**Jinjin:** like a king

**Jinjin:** :)

 

**Rocky:** hyung is scary

 

**Jinjin:** damn rite

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Moonbin:** so like u wanna date me

 

**Eunwoo:** go fuck urself

**Eunwoo:** this is the 4th time uve said that

 

**Moonbin:** thats not what u said last night ;)

 

**Eunwoo:** yeah i told u to die then

 

**Moonbin:** u rite ;(

**Moonbin:** come on

**Moonbin:** one day

 

**Eunwoo:** for the last time i dont like u moonbin

 

**Moonbin:** its bc my seven year plan hasn't finished yet

 

**Eunwoo:** it wont work

 

**Moonbin:** oh yes it will

 

**Eunwoo:** bc u already won my heart

_ Message not delivered _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is actually not sad but like everyone is like whats going on am i high??? and i cant wait to write it honestly.
> 
> of course i wont forget them crying to sleep every night thinking of their depleting grades in astrology

**Author's Note:**

> should i rlly continue this???  
> i feel like this was a complete representation of my life btw
> 
> put ur thoughts abt this down below


End file.
